


Mornings

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden's POV of 4x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

 

God, he was an _amazing_ kisser. Braeden couldn’t even remember what happened. One minute Derek was trying to pull a gun on her, and the next his hands were on her ass with her legs around his waist.

As soon as he set her down on the table she went for his shirt, ignoring the sound of weapons hitting the ground.

“Ahh-mm De-Derek.” She shouldn’t be doing this. He was her client for god sakes! She didn’t do this, relationships, or casual sex. Because that all it is right? He’ll kick her out as soon as he catches his breath.

“Fuck Braeden, you feel so good.” He latched on to her neck, and holy fuck, that _did_ feel good.

_Fuck it._ “Mm, bed. Derek, the bed!” She raked her nails down his back and shook at his responding groan.

She wrapped her legs around him again as he picked her up, only letting go when she felt herself hit the bed.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this,” Derek told her.

She pulled him down until their lips were just barely touching. “I’m sure. Kiss me.”

And he did.

                                    ————————————————————————————————————————

When she came to, she saw that he was already awake and dressed in sweats. _This is the part where he kicks me out and promises to send a check._

It never came though. He turned at the sound of the sheets rustling and smiled when he saw she had woken.

“Good morning.” He had a nervous look in his eyes.

“Mm good morning.” She leaned in and kissed him quickly.

Maybe it was okay after all.


End file.
